Oysters Anyone?
by itslikenature
Summary: Bella wakes up and realizes she loves Jake. They spend the day together, but Quil tries to play Cupid and finds himself in a heap of trouble. This one's just for fun.


Oysters Anyone?

I opened my eyes, waiting for the pain in my chest to consume me once again. But, it wasn't there. I sat up, poked myself in the chest a few times, but nothing. I took a few deep breaths, still nothing. Well, this was a hopeful sign, maybe today was the beginning, the day that I woke up and realized that I was_ alive _and ready to move on.

Glancing toward my bedroom window, I saw the first streaks of sunlight beaming into my room. This was going to be a glorious day. We hadn't had sun in over a week and Jake had promised me a day full of mischievous adventure. Actually, I think he has caught onto my plan for danger and reckless regard and is trying to keep me from killing myself, while still satisfying my need.

So, today we are taking the bikes for a run, then going to explore the ruins of an old fort located deep in the recesses of the forest on the reservation in La Push. My mind was racing at the possibilities of the day so I was eager to get dressed and ready.

Moving into high gear, I had just swallowed a bite of breakfast, when I heard Jake honking the horn of his Rabbit. He must be eager to start the day too. He didn't even bother coming inside.

As I got in, his sly smile told me I had guessed right and before I knew it, we were flying down the road like a fire truck to a grass fire.

We retrieved our bikes as soon as we arrived and as the long, dirt road stretched out in front of us, the exhilaration ensued.

It's never felt this good, the feeling of power beneath me. The wind whirling my hair behind me as I sped in fourth gear beside Jake. I punched my bike and jockeyed into the lead position leaning into my bike trying to make it go faster.

As if testing myself, to see if I might be correct about today being the day, I stood up on my bike. Not only did it feel amazing, I noticed that there was no voice, this time, warning me to be careful. I felt free.

Jake on the other hand, didn't like the idea of my antics and was quick to regain the lead and shot me a warning look that brought me back onto my seat. I just grinned and let him have his way.

When we reached the site of the fort ruins, I came to a stop and jumped off my bike. After putting down my kick stand, I took off running.

"Bella. Bella. Hey, what the hell were you trying to do back there," Jake called out as I ran to the wall of the old fort.

I stopped, turned around and leaned against the rock surface, and waited for him to catch up. As he approached, I noticed that he looked _different_ today. I wasn't sure what it was so I studied him closely as he walked nearer.

I reached behind me and pulled a few pieces of the crumbling structure out into my hand, rolling them between my fingers as I waited.

When he came to a stop a few feet in front of me, he was positioned just right so that from where I was standing there appeared to be rays of sun dancing all around his form.

I noticed that his hair was a bit longer now. It had been several months since he cut it off short and I liked the way that it was starting to hang down around his face again. He reached up and pushed a few strands behind his ear.

His hair was glossy from the wind blowing through it and it looked soft and inviting. He was scowling at me due to his disapproval of my behavior, but even the scowl looked lovely on him today.

I'd never noticed how his eyebrows perfectly framed his broad face, or how smooth his face was. His lips were full and polished in a deep pink color that suited his bronze skin.

The muscles in his shoulders were rugged and firm and his chest was well defined. To someone who didn't know him you would swear that he was at least twenty-five.

He continued for the next several minutes to tell me I needed to be more careful and responsible, but I couldn't seem to focus on his voice, just his appearance.

Now I was trailing down his chest to look at his chiseled abs which rippled like wind blown dunes in the desert. He stepped closer, just a few inches from me, and I heard his voice ringing in my head like the sound of a comforting church bell.

He reached out and took me by the shoulders, obviously irritated that I seemed to be ignoring him, but it didn't phase me. I just smiled and reached out with one finger and started tracing the rippled muscles down his chest and stomach, all the way to his waist.

He froze under my touch and I felt him shiver as I came to rest on the waist band of his jeans. Looking up I could see the look of shock in his eyes, then it was replaced with wonder.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Nothing, but....."

"But what?"

"I don't know. You're different today. You seem different."

"Bella, I'm the same as yesterday and the day before. I haven't changed."

"Then _maybe I have_. When I woke up this morning, I knew something was going to change or that something had changed. I don't feel the hole in my chest anymore. I can breathe again without the pain, and you. You're amazing."

Jake grabbed me wrapping his rugged arms around me, pulling me into a tight, warm embrace. He kissed my hair and started mumbling, "thank you, thank you," over and over.

"I knew. If I waited long enough and gave you time, you would see. You would know. Do you know how long I've waited for this day Bella?" he asked, sounding a little chocked up.

He loosened his grip on me and I leaned back, tilting my head upward inhaling deeply drawing his spring fresh aroma of into my lungs. He smelled like sunshine and first rain, the forest and the grass all at once. I let the smell linger in the back of my throat, like a wine taster lets the new wine linger there to savor its bouquet.

Lost in my moment of revelation, I suddenly felt a searing heat below my ear trailing down my neck. I opened my eyes to find Jake leaning over me. His lips pressed firmly on my neck.

He was filling up all of my senses. Reaching up, I ran my fingers into his soft, black hair, running them over his scalp and pulling his head toward me with all my effort.

Moving his face within inches of mine, he hesitated there, breathing heavily into my face. His breath was sweet and warm. I could taste his lips before they ever touched mine. Then very slowly he brushed his lover lip across mine.

"_Don't...do...that,_" I breathed against his mouth.

"Why?"

"_It...makes...my....stomach...tingle_."

That was all it took and he was devouring my lips with his. Never, in my life, had I felt the way he was making me feel. My head was swimming, my heart racing, my breathing accelerated.

He pulled me away from the wall, grabbed my hips and started picking me up. At the same time I jumped and found myself wrapped around his waist.

I locked my arms around his neck and wove my fingers deep into his hair. He began moving and found a low spot on the wall, where he sat down, straddling it. I was firmly secured to his waist and had no intentions of letting go.

He lay me back on the crumbling wall and leaned down over me. If he wasn't kissing my lips, he was roaming my neck and chest, leaving a smoldering trail behind.

Craving him as I was, I couldn't get enough. I found myself calling his name again and again, therefore, we were completely unaware that we had an audience, until someone sat down, right by my head.

Startled, Jake pulled me up to his chest and sat up.

"Quil, what in the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jake demanded.

He didn't let me go, so I buried my face in his chest, trying to compose myself and hide my embarrassment. I wondered how long the perv had been watching us.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought I would _drop_ by. Looks like I got here just in the nick of time. Hey Bella. How ya _feeling_ today?"

"Good. Very good. Great," I managed to mumble into Jake's chest. There wasn't any point in trying to move away from Jake or let go of him. Quil knew exactly what was going on.

"Let me see. If I remember correctly from biology, the human pupils dilate during the act of love making," he mused.

And I could picture him stroking his chin. I peeked up at Jake and slowly turned my head. Sure enough, Quil had his hand on his chin. He looked us both in the eyes as if to confirm his suspicions.

Our breathing had slowed considerably, and Quil was now laughing quietly.

"Well. I guess I better be going. Jake, my man. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he said, with a smile a mile wide on his face. Jake moved one arm forward, as if to reach out his hand toward Quil.

They shook hands, Quil jumped up and ran into the forest. Jake let out a sigh and looked down at his hand. Quil had deposited a small, orange, square package into his hand. Jake immediately turned bright red, and shoved the item into his hip pocket.

"I'm going to kill him one of these days. You wouldn't miss him much would you?"

"No, not at all," I laughed.

I unlocked my legs from around his waist and scooted back so I was straddling the wall. We looked at each other for a few minutes, then I got up and started walking around the ruins.

Jake grabbed a couple hands full of debris from the crumbling wall and flung them out into the forest. Then he got up and followed me.

"Hey, you okay," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Finding a nice patch of green grass, I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees, leaning back to look at the old fort.

"It's really pretty here. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. Quil and I used to come here and play when we were little. I'm sorry he _interrupted _things."

"It's okay. Things _were_ going pretty fast."

"So, you want to talk about your revelation today?" I hesitated for a few minutes.

"Well. I realized today that _I....I...love you,_ " I said, as I paused again, looking at the ruins. "Jake. When I first came to you and asked you to help me fix the bikes, I was pretty messed up. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" he said with a dry chuckle.

"You know most of what I was going through, even though I haven't talked about it much. You seem to know me, sometimes better than I know myself. But I have something to apologize for. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Let me guess. When you first came to me, you needed someone to lean on. Then you wanted me to help you do crazy things, so you could _pay him back_, or something. Right?"

"You do know me," I smirked.

"Actually, it was more like I did some of those crazy things so I could hear him tell me not too in my mind. I know. I know. I'm insane," I said, as I covered my face with my hands and pulled my hair up over my forehead, then let it fall again.

"Well. I wouldn't go as far as _insane_, but maybe a little off your rocker," he said as he poked me in the ribs.

"But then, it started happening."

"What?"

"You. That's what. I needed you more and more. I felt like I couldn't breathe without you. You warm me, heart and soul. I tried not to let myself feel it. I've fought hard to suppress it knowing all along that it was rooting itself deep inside of me."

"The _lo..ve_ that you feel for me?"

I looked into his dark eyes and shook my head.

"It's the best kind of love, Jake. First, I had you as my best friend in the whole wide world. Then it started growing into something more, something stronger. The pain is gone. Today, I took my first steps forward and I opened my eyes. And when I say opened my eyes, I mean _opened my eyes_. I've never let myself look at you that way before. I was afraid of getting too close—afraid I would get hurt again. But I can't stop it anymore. I don't want to."

He was smiling at me, leaning on his elbow in the grass.

"I needed you, but I hope you don't think I used you. It wasn't that at all."

"So, when you stood up on the bike today. Did you hear anything?" he asked as he traced a heart on my collar bone

"No. I just felt free."

"I would have waited for you forever, you know. This is all I've ever wanted. You and me. I forgive you for _using_ me," he said as he lay down in the grass beside me and stretched out his arms beside him. "Why don't you use me again? But don't slam me _too_ hard."

He had a wickedly delicious smile on his lips when I got up on my knees, straddled him, and lay down on his chest.

"I never meant to hurt you and I'll never hurt you again," I whispered.

He ran his hands up my spine and mingled one hand with my hair. We lay like that for a long time, lost in our own little paradise.

Later, we explored the rest of the ruins, got our bikes and road back to Jake's house. It was late afternoon when we pulled up and Embry and Quil were waiting to greet us.

Jake and I were both blushing as Quil came over looking at us like he was taking inventory. He slapped Jake on the shoulder and was about to say something when the orange package caught his eye half sticking out of Jake's hip pocket.

I could hear him speaking in a low voice to Jake, "Man I was trying to help you out. When I saw the _predicament,_ you were in with her being all _hot and well all over you_ I knew you needed my spare Trojan. But what? Didn't you....? Didn't she....?"

Jake turned to him and replied, "It's really none of your business Quil and by the way, I think I need to kill you." Jake was growling at him by this time.

"Hey, man! Hey! I was just trying to help," he said impishly, then he continued, "Well, I know what we need. A party. You guys go on in and get comfortable and I'll be back in a few. Oh. By the way, your dad is at Sue's and said he and Seth were watching a game. He won't be home until late." He ran off in the direction of his house calling back, "I'll be right back!"

"What's with Cupid?" I asked, eyeing Jake suspiciously

"Who knows? But I'm sure we'll find out shortly."

Jake and Embry put the bikes away, as I went inside to freshen up. I was just coming out of the bathroom, when I heard them coming inside. I heard one of them say, "I don't think we should."

"No, it's not a good idea."

Then I heard Quil, "Come on. Just watch. It has to work."

All right what was he up too now, I thought? I walked down the hall and into the tiny kitchen. All three guys looked up in unison with the guiltiest looks on their faces. I swear Jake was even blushing a little. So I decided I would play along. This might be fun, whatever it was.

"Hey Bella. How's it going?" Quil asked suddenly.

"_Fine_," I drug out.

"Okay then. Well, we were going to have a little party. Embry, turn on some music. Jake, get a platter and some glasses."

Each of them followed Quil's instructions as he moved over to the sink where he proceeded to start pulling something black out of a bucket on the counter.

I watched as he carefully washed and pried open at least three dozen fresh oysters. When he had them nicely arranged on the platter he turned and said, "Let's all have a seat at the table shall we? I'll get the crackers and Louisiana Hot Sauce."

I was about to bust out laughing. Was he really thinking he could get me to eat those things and even if he did, what on earth did he think I would _do_, if I did?

"Everyone was out of beer and I couldn't exactly go buy some, so we'll have to do with root beer. Embry, pour us all a round and let's eat," Quil again ordered, as we all sat down.

"Mmmm, those look _tasty._ Jake. Are you going to have the first one?" I urged.

"Sure, sure. I'm about to starve anyway. How bad can they be?" He grabbed one, covered it in hot sauce and downed it.

I nibbled nervously on a cracker, while I watched them. Embry was next, he followed Jake's example and slurped his down too. Jake had made it look much more appetizing. No. Now that I thought about it, Jake had actually made it look sexy the way his lips curved around the edge of the shell.

Oh my gosh. Was I getting turned on by the dang oysters, just watching him eat them? I hadn't even touched one yet! This was crazy.

"Okay Miss Bella. It's _your_ turn," Quil said, pushing the platter in my direction.

Well, I did say I would play along. I had to be woman enough to do this. They weren't going to get the best of me.

"Come _here,_ baby," I said in the most alluring voice I could manage, without cracking up.

I suggestively licked the inside of the smooth, pearl like shell as I let the slimy thing slide into my mouth. I glanced up to see them all three watching with their jaws dropped all the way to the table, as tilted my head back and let it slide in and then down.

I shuddered at the feeling as it trailed down my throat, but with the first one down, I knew I could do it again, so I picked up another.

Here we go, plenty of hot sauce, another lick, and down it went. I took down several more, while they sat and stared at me.

"Okay boys. You've all got some catching up to do," I said, wiping my lips on the side of my hand, just for show.

I sat back and watched them as they fumbled and reached for their second one. Again, Jake made it look so yummy. I wanted to be the one on his lips right now, not the stupid clam. But, I had a show to put on.

"Quil, these are _so_ good. What a great idea you had. I don't think I've _ever_ had anything so _appealing_."

Now, I know that these werewolves run hot blooded and all, but I've never seen them sweat so much, until now. They were speechless—time to throw them a curve ball.

This time I picked the piece of slime up with my fingers and dangled it over my mouth before letting it slide between my lips. Don't taste it. Don't taste it, I thought as I let it make its way down.

I chugged down a few drinks of root beer and ate another cracker.

"Jake_. Are you ready?_ Can I _feed _the next one to you?"

He just looked at me wide eyed and said, "sure, sure. Whatever you want me....I mean whatever you want to do."

I got up and leaned down in front of him.

"Here honey. This one is big and fat. I'll bet it _tastes_ really good." I picked it up and dangled it over his lips, before he opened is mouth and let me drop it in.

Oh. This was getting better and better. I was having fun now. I'll teach Quil to mess with us. It's just ashamed that Jake and Embry had to suffer, well I guess you could call it suffering, along with him.

"Is it getting _warm_ in here, or is it just me?" I asked, unbuttoning the top two buttons of my shirt. "Come on boys. I've got several up on you. You better step it up. You don't want a _girl _to out do you? _Do you_?"

They each got one and downed it, then a few more. Just so happened they finished off all but one. "No. No. The last one is _mine_. _All mine_," I confirmed, reaching out and running my finger around the edge of the shell.

I again took it in my fingers, danced it around on my lips, then let it slide down. "Jake. I feel funny. Do you remember what I told you earlier about my stomach? The _feeling_," he shook his head in reply, but no words would escape his lips, "It's back. And I don't even know why. What do you think?"

He swallowed hard, still in shock over my apparently great acting skills.

"What _do_ I think? Quil. What _do_ I think?" Jake asked.

Quil cleared his throat and stammered, "I think. I mean you think. Jake. Didn't you want to go _listen_ to music in your room? Embry and I are going to _watch_ some tv," he said as he looked at Jake and winked.

He was so obvious, but this was hilarious. I wanted to double over in laughter. But I held it back.

"Bella. Would you like to come to my room for _some music_? I mean to listen to some music?"

"Sure Jake. _Anything_ you want," I said, playing the female soft voice thing to the hilt. I ran my hand over his bare shoulders as I walked past him. "Do you have any mouth wash? Those things leave an after taste."

"Sure, sure, right in the bathroom, on the vanity."

I found it, gargled hoping it would help take the slimy feeling away, then went to his room. I lay down on the bed in the sexiest pose I could come up with and waited.

I heard a few muffled voices, a couple of slaps on someone's head, a gargle, then Jake stepped into the bedroom. I patted the bed beside me and called to him with my finger, curling it toward me. Oh. I felt naughty. I know it wasn't right to tease Jake, but I had to play this out just right.

Jake nervously found a cd and placed it in the player. After three tries, he finally got it to play and turned it up a little. He came over and slid down on the bed beside me and looked at me with a pleading look in his smoldering, ebony eyes.

The truth was harder to play with now, because I did want him, right here, right now, but, those two were still in the other room, so it would have to wait. Or would it?

Jake found his way to my lips instantly and wasted no time in claiming them for his own. He felt wonderful, rubbing my hair, my shoulder, my back, every touch sent lightning bolts through me.

He lay down on his back and I found my way atop him. This was going to be so hard. Dang it Quil. Why did you have to mess this up again?

I kissed Jake for several more minutes, running my hands over his chest and up into his hair, then I lay my head down on his chest, stopped moving and curled up, pretending to be asleep. I didn't move a muscle.

Poor Jake. _Poor me. _I didn't know if he would love me or hate me, once he knew the truth of what I was doing to get back at Quil, but I was determined.

"Bella. Bella honey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" I moaned a little, like you do when you're asleep.

"I. Can. Not. Believe. This. She's freaking asleep," he muttered to himself. "Oh well. It's probably for the best," he said under his breath.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him for a long time. Then carefully moved me to the bed, got up, and left the room. Actually, if he hadn't moved, I might have really gone to sleep, he felt so good under me.

I heard a few words exchanged from the other room, then Jake reappeared, picked me up, and took me outside, placing me gently in his backseat.

As I had hoped, Quil slid in beside him in the front seat. My guess was that he wanted to continue to give him some more _words of wisdom _on the art of love making, so my plan was going perfectly.

I continued my charade, snuggled down in the back seat, as they started talking.

"Jake. Man. I just don't understand. You had every opportunity today, " and as if he were counting them out on his fingers he went through the day's events, "She was putty in your hands at the ruins. I gave you my Trojan. I left and you were with her the entire day. Then, I got the oysters. Jake, man the _oysters_. Don't you know what they're supposed to do to a girl? And she ate over half of them! And you couldn't keep her awake?"

This was priceless. He was so bewildered. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. When Jake finally responded, I couldn't believe what he said.

"Quil. Have you ever thought that it might not be all about _hot good times_ with me and Bella? I mean, don't get me wrong. I've had my share of _erotic_ dreams about her."

"I know that's right. I have a hard time getting them out of _my_ head," Quil replied.

Now I know what Jake thinks about when running around at night on patrols.

"Quil, I love her and she loves me. It goes much deeper than just physical love. We're apart of each other, and, when the time is right we'll know it. It will be special for us. I don't think it will be in the back seat of the car, or in a room next to two morons. No offense."

My heart was stirred. Jake is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. He's too good, and I don't deserve him, but I love him too much to ever, ever let him go.

After Jake's comments, it was hard to get my focus back on my plan, but then Quil made it easy for me.

"Okay. I get the picture. But you can't blame a guy for trying to help out his bro. Hey. Do girls have those kinds of dreams? You know like we do?"

"I don't know. I guess they do." Was Jake's reply.

This was exactly what I needed to finish out the night. I rolled over, pretending to shift in the back seat, turning my back to them. I started moaning first, just to get their attention, then I really played it up.

"Mmmm, _Jake._ No, don't stop. _Please_ _don't stop_."

I drew it out making sound as sexy as I could.

"Oh, Jake. It's so big. It feels so _wonderful_."

I had their complete attention. They had turned off the radio and both of them were silent. I'm not even sure they were still breathing.

"Oh. Mmmm. But it's not as _big_ as Quil's."

They heard me, I'm sure, because Jake slammed on his brakes and stopped the car in the middle of the road. Quil started back peddling.

"Jake, man, I swear, nothing ever...... I've never....." I heard Jake growl at him. I mean _growl _at him.

Okay, I think I've made my point, so it's time to finish my little charade. I rolled over in the back seat, sat up and screamed, "GOTCHA!"

They both jumped out of their skins. I was dying laughing, rolling around in the back seat. I felt the car move a little, so Jake must be pulling off the side of the road. They both got out, but I was still too gripped by uncontrollable laughter.

Wiping a few tears away, I finally stumbled out of the car. They were leaning against the hood sulking, when I got out.

"She's bad Jake. She's _so_ bad. You should have dumped her along time ago." I gasped. Suddenly my joke wasn't that funny anymore. Then Quil continued, "Yeah you should have dumped her and I would have snapped her up. She's _my _kind of woman, ruthless and cunning," he said as he started laughing.

I popped him on the head as hard as I could.

"Quil, it serves you right. You need to stop playing Cupid and stay out of _our_ love life."

"Point taken. I've learned my lesson," he laughed.

Turning my attention to Jake, I walked over and put my arms around his waist.

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, but why didn't you let me in on your destructive little scheme?"

"It wouldn't have worked nearly as well, if you had known," I said, stretching on my tiptoes to give him a little kiss. "By the way, I love you. And I heard every word you said in there. It was so sweet."

Then I pulled him down to whisper in his ear, "it will be special for us. But I have to admit, I had a heck of a time resisting you today."

With that he cupped his hand around my chin and pulled me in for the most lingering, soft, sensual kisses of the day, and I thought to myself, 'eat your heart out Quil'.


End file.
